


heart beat faster

by queerly_yours



Series: tumblr prompt fills [50]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Braeden smirked. “It wasn’t my idea to help him. Scott’s the softy here. I told him that guy was an idiot.”</p>
<p>Stiles met her gaze and said, “And that’s why I like you.” Then closed his eyes and sank further into the worn cushions.</p>
<p>She felt her heart skip a beat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heart beat faster

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: straeden + “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

“Look, man, I warned you about the fae,” Stiles said into his phone, looking mildly amused and pleased with himself, but also annoyed. He was splayed on the dark leather couch, one leg bouncing up and down, free hand running through his messy hair.

“Right,” he agreed, nodding. “But-“ he was cut off, mouth hanging open in an almost reply. He pulled the phone away from his ear and rolled his eyes at it, catching Braeden’s eyes from across the room. He smiled wryly at her, pressed the phone back up to his ear. “Brad, buddy? I _warned_ you. I warned you multiple times! This is your mess, not mine, so figure your shit out.”

He hung up the phone and slammed it onto the coffee table, laid his head back against the couch and blew out a long breath. “God, Brae. That guy is a moron. How he’s even still alive is beyond me.”

Braeden smirked. “It wasn’t my idea to help him. Scott’s the softy here. I told him that guy was an idiot.”

Stiles met her gaze and said, “And that’s why I like you.” Then closed his eyes and sank further into the worn cushions.

She felt her heart skip a beat. He hadn’t meant it like that – he couldn’t have - but she couldn’t help the way hope bloomed in her chest at those three words.

She had let Stiles worm his bony ass under her skin over the last two years. Between late nights hunting, pack meetings, and him barraging her with questions about her travels, they’d grown to be friends. The problem was that she started having feelings for him. She and Derek fizzled out about six months after they disposed of the Dread Doctors, just no bond there, no connection beyond the physical, which was fine for a while, but they’d both wanted more.

Derek had Scott now, which _no one_ saw, except for Stiles. He had always been insightful, picking up on small things that others did not, which made for an excellent bounty hunter and was why she shouldn’t have been surprised when he said, “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

He said it so nonchalantly, like it was nothing, just a simple observation, but Braeden felt her stomach knot. She raised her eyebrows in incredulity, but he wasn’t looking at her. He was relaxing on the couch with his eyes closed, hands resting above his head.

She didn’t know what to say or how to say it, couldn’t tell if he was calling her out or telling her to back off. She started ringing her hands together, a nervous gesture she never could divest of – even after so many years on the hunt.

“It’s okay, you know,” he said when she was silent for too long. He pulled himself up from the couch, went to her, took her hands and rubbed soothing circles with his thumbs. “Derek knows.”

She sucked in a quiet breath, felt her heart pound. How could he know?

“Braeden, it’s fine.” Stiles let go of one of her hands so that he could tilt her face up to his, meeting her rich, brown eyes. “I look at you the same way.”

He said it simply, honestly, then raised a cocky eyebrow at her, getting back on their normal footing of teasing and snarking, so she smirked at him, squinted her eyes.

“Oh, I know. You’ve been drooling after me forever,” she teased, feeling markedly better, more like herself. “What are you gonna do about it?”

She tilted her head to the side, pushing his hand off her chin. He laughed, leaned in, pressed his lips to hers. They were warm and chapped from where he’d chewed on them in annoyance at Brad, but she couldn’t complain. They were hers now and she was happy.


End file.
